A batman family fan fiction
by Pinkie230304
Summary: chapters of the bat kids Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian
1. Chapter 1: introductions

A BATMAN FAMILY FANFICTION

Characters

Richard Grayson

Jason Todd

Timothy Drake

Damian Wayne

Barbara Gordon

Stephanie Brown

Bruce Wayne

Alfred Pennyworth

And a handful of other characters in the justice league

In this story Jason was nearly beaten to death by the joker and he's never killed anyone only Damian has shed the blood of another person

There is mild language (that means there is cursing) mainly from Jason and Dick

I do not claim any of the charters as my own, I changed their personalities a little bit but I tried to keep them the same

This story is written in the first person from each character point of view, the first chapter however is to introduce each character to you

Chapter 1

**Name: Bruce Wayne**

**Age: 41**

**Hair Colour: black **

**Eye Colour: royal blue**

**Relationship Status: single**

**Alternate identity: Batman**

**Name: Richard (Dick) Grayson**

**Age: 21**

**Hair Colour: black**

**Eye Colour: royal blue**

**Relationship Status: in a relationship with Barbara Gordon**

**Alternate identity: Nightwing**

**Name: Jason Todd**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Colour: black**

**Eye Colour: Sapphire blue**

**Relationship Status: single**

**Alternate identity: Red hood**

**Name: Timothy (Tim) Drake **

**Age: 16**

**Hair Colour: black**

**Eye Colour: baby blue**

**Relationship Status: secretly dating Stephanie Brown **

**Alternate identity: Red Robin**

**Name: Damian Wayne**

**Age: 9**

**Hair Colour: black**

**Eye Colour: emerald green **

**Relationship Status: too young to have on **

**Alternate identity: Robin**

**Name: Barbara Gordon **

**Age: 21**

**Hair Colour: red**

**Eye Colour: light green**

**Relationship Status: in a relationship with Dick Grayson**

**Alternate identity: Oracle**

**Name: Stephanie Brown **

**Age: 17**

**Hair Colour: blonde**

**Eye Colour: chocolate brown**

**Relationship Status: Secretly dating Tim Drake **

**Alternate identity: Batgirl**


	2. Chapter 3 : Tim and Stephanie

**Before the story starts**

**I realise people have different opinions on whether superheroes should kill. I personally don't think they should that's why I said Damian ****has**** killed before when he ****was**** being trained by his mother and grandfather but he doesn't any more since joining his father. **

**Alfred refers to the boys using their full names eg****: Timothy for Tim and Richard for Dick. **

**I'm from Ireland so we have different words for different things for instance ****chips are fries****.**

**Also the age limit****here is 18 so I see no problem in having Jason sneak a few beers or champagne when they are at galas but I respect the age limit in America. **

**I'm also not familiar with the schooling system in America and I'd really appreciate if you could help me with that. **

*Stephanie*

Tim and I were playing a game of pool when Alfred came into the room

'Master Timothy, Miss Stephanie, Master Bruce wishes to see you in the cave' he said before turning and leaving probably to get Dick and Jason

'We haven't finished our game' Tim said as I started walking towards one of the many entrances to the bat cave

'We can continue when we come back just leave it like that, I'll tell Alfred not to touch it' I said pushing the button on the pinball machine and walking down the newly revealed hallway.

*Tim*

I quickly scribbled a note to Alfred

'_Hey Alfred Steph and I aren't done with this yet and we'd really appreciate if you didn't put the balls away while were gone – Tim' _

I put the note in the middle of the table then followed Stephanie down to the cave'

*Bruce*

'We have information that Max Sloan has set up three different arms deals that are going down tonight' I said when everyone was in the cave

'He's a busy bee' Dick said putting on his domino mask

'Yes well, Dick you and Jason go to the warehouse on third street' I said Dick nodded as he and Jason left.

'Tim you and Stephanie are going to the warehouse on Ninth Street' I said as they turned to leave.

'And what of us Father' Damian asked

'We're going to the dock' I said as we headed to the batmobile.

*Stephanie*

When we got to the warehouse we found it strangely deserted

'This is strange' Red Robin said from my right.

'Yea I know do you want to split up and look around or just blow the guns up' I asked gesturing to the crates full of guns. And they were full of guns we checked

'um let's just blow them up and get out of here this building is giving me the creeps' he said taking out a few birdarangs and placing them on the crates.

I followed his lead and put a few of my own batarangs on the crates.

*Tim*

'Oracle are you sure there was a deal going on here tonight because we only found the guns' I said as Batgirl and I landed on the roof of the building next to the warehouse.

'Are you sure Red' she asked,

'Yep we searched the building after we detonated the guns, it was deserted' Batgirl said joining the conversation

'Okay I'll inform Bats' she said

'Oh I almost forgot he told me to tell you to go back to the batmobile it'll be quicker'

'Okay' I said turning to look at batgirl as the link went dead

'Race ya' I said taking a running leap onto the one next to us

'You're on' she said following me.


	3. Chapter 5 Nice To Be Normal

*Bruce*

'Oh come on Bruce just hit the ball or I'll do it for you' Barry said impatiently tapping his foot

I lined up my shot and hit the white ball with the pool cue knocking three yellow balls into three separate holes. I stood up smirking at the shocked look that Barry's face was currently wearing

'Okay he cheated' he said as he went to take his turn

'Barry how did he cheat' Oliver asked as I took a seat next to him

'I don't know but he did back me up here Clark' He said hitting a red ball into the hole

Clark took a swig from his beer before saying 'he's just that good' I handed him the cue and he went to knock the last remaining yellow ball into the hole

'Well you would say that you're on his team' Barry said

'I wonder how the kids are doing' Oliver said

*Dick*

'Are you two going to join us' I asked?

Barb and Artemis looked at each other 'maybe' Barb said before sitting down on the edge and putting her feet in the pool

'Whooo' Artemis shouted before doing a cannonball into the pool sending water everywhere.

'Hey' Wally said as a big splash of water hit him 'I didn't want to get my hair wet yet' he said climbing in carefully

'You know you could just shake your head really fast and you'd probably dry it off' I said laughing

Wally shrugged his shoulders 'hey Con how's Kara doing'

'She's grand adjusting I mean how would you feel if you finally land on earth only to discover that your baby cousin has grown up and doesn't need you' he said.

'Speak of the devil' I said as Stephanie and Kara came over to us,

'What' Stephanie said stopping behind Barb

'Never mind him' Barbs said pushing me under the water,

'Babs' I said resurfacing shoving my wet hair out of my face.

'What can I help you with' she asked

'Kara's never had her nails painted and I left my nail varnishes at home I was wondering if you had yours' she asked

'Under my bed' she replied

I wrapped my arms around Barbs waist 'Dick what are you doing' she asked

I smiled 'you'll see' I said and pulled her in

'Dick' she shouted pushing me again

*Stephanie*

'What colour do you want' I asked Kara when we got back into Tim's room

'I don't mind' she said

'Can you not do that on my bed, it wouldn't come out when you spilled the bottle' Tim said

'And who's fault was that' I said as we moved onto the floor

'Mine' he muttered

'What did he do' Bart asked

'I was painting my nails and the genius decided to scare me' I said

Tim held his hands up saying 'I admit that wasn't my best idea besides Dick dared me to'

'Sure blame your brothers' I said opening the red nail varnish bottle

'It wa... you know what I'm going to stop now I can already feel the hole I'm digging' he said that caused Conner to choke on the mouthful of soda he had just taken

'Are you alright Dude' Tim asked as Bart smacked his back

'This is why I love hanging out with you guys' he said laughing and that set the other two off as well

'Our friends are idiots' I said going back to Kara's nails

*Jason*

'We need food' Chris said as I pushed black ops into my playstation 4

'I'll get some set the game up' I said going to my door

'We have to wait for Kyle and Donna to join the game anyway' Roy said from the couch in front of the TV

'I'll help you' Chris said following me out of the door

'Boys' Lois said as we walked into the kitchen

'Hey Mom' Chris said

'Can we help ye with something' Dinah asked handing Lois and Iris a cup of coffee

'Where is it' I said opening the drawers on the island in the middle of the kitchen

'What are you looking for Jason' Bruce said coming into the room

'The key that Alfred keeps for the junk cupboard' I said

I saw Bruce smirk 'he moved it Jay' he said before leaving

'Of course he moved it' I muttered going to the cupboard

'What are you doing' Chris asked

'I'm picking the lock' I said 'just tell me if Alfred comes cause he will murder me'

'Jason you can't pick the lock' Dinah said I shrugged my shoulders

'I've done it before' I said

'Hey Kyle and Donna are online we're waiting on you slow pokes' Roy said

'Give me a sec I'm almost done' I said opening the cupboard. I grabbed a couple bags of crisps and threw them at my friends I then closed and locked the door

'Dude Alfred's coming' Chris said

'Run' I said as I bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs

*Damian*

'I'm Bored' Jon complained

'Do you want to go see what our Dads are doing' Mia said looking up from the picture she was drawing

Jon sat up on my bed 'ya' he said

'Damian' she said

'Sure' I said as we got up and ran down the steps

*Bruce*

'Daddy' Jon said as he, Mia and Damian came running into the game room

'We're bored can we play with you' Mia asked as Oliver picked her up in his arms

'Ya can we play with you' Jon asked

'Of course you can sweetie' Oliver said

'Damian grab one of the smaller cues' I said he did what I asked

'Here you hit the white ball into one of the reds' I said

'I know how to play this game father' he said hitting the white ball and hitting the group of red in the middle of the table causing the three balls to go into the different holes

'Oh come on' Barry said wearing the same look of shock he had when I did it earlier

'I'm so glad we don't put money on these' he muttered 'Next time he's on my team' he said pointing at me then hitting a yellow ball into the hole

'We could put money on it if you want Barry' Clark said helping Jon hit a ball

'Are you kidding at the rate Ollie and I are going we're losing every game' he said as Jon hit another ball

'Anyways Iris would kill me' He said

'And besides you two are billionaires' he said as Mia knocked two balls into the holes

'And you're point is' Oliver asked as he handed me the cue

Barry opened his mouth to say something then closed it again 'I don't know I don't think I had one'

Sometimes it's good to be normal


	4. Chapter 7: Meeting the Girlfriend

*Bruce*

'I think it's time you met my kids' I said, Diana turned to face me

'Bruce I've already met your children' she replied

'yes well you've met them as your alter egos' I said

Barry walked in just as she was about to reply

'Hey guys, I got lunch' he said as he put the fast food bags on the table

Diana lowered her voice so the speedster couldn't here her 'Text me when and where and I'm bringing my sister with me' and with that she walked over to help Barry sort out the food.

LATER

I was in the den waiting for Diana with Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian.

'I hate these shoes' Stephanie said as she and Barbara walked in they were staying at Wayne Manor for the summer so I didn't want to kick them out for the night plus the boys tend to behave themselves when their around.

'I think you look great' Tim said causing her to blush

'So do you' Dick said as Barbara sat down next to him

The doorbell rang a couple minutes later I went out into the foyer and answered it to my surprise it was just Diana

'I tought you were bringing your sister' I said taking her jacket

'I was but she went to see our mother ealier' She said

'come on I'll introuce you to the boys' I said taking her hand as we walked to the den

'Boys this is Diana, Diana this is Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian' I said pointing to each of the boys as I said their names

'And I'm Barbara and thats Stephanie, We would be the girlfriends' she said holding out her hand for Diana to shake

'How did, I'm not, That obvious huh' Stephanie said putting her arm around Tim's shoulders

'Nice to meet ya call me when diners ready I promised Roy and Chris I'd be online tonight' Jason said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

'I will be in my room also' Damian said following Jason up the stairs

'So you finally admit your dating Wonder Woman' Dick said handing Diana and I a bottle of beer

'If I was amitting that I would've introduced her as Wonder Woman' I said smirking

He laughed as he sat back down next to Barbara

'Good to know' he said, taking a drink out of his bottle.

We sat and talked for half and hour when Alfred came in telling us dinner was ready


End file.
